This invention relates to mobile computing devices. In particular it relates to a pen-based mobile computing device.
Pen-based computing systems, unlike conventional laptop or notebook computers, allow data input via a stylus or pen. Briefly, a pen is used to write characters on a portion of the display screen that includes a digitizer. The digitizer captures the characters and handwriting recognition software converts the characters into recognized text.
In addition to allowing pen-based data input, some pen-based computing systems also support keyboard-based data entry using a conventional keyboard.
The pen and keyboard based data entry methods ideally require the display screens to have two operative positions. In a first operative position, the display screen is required to be held or supported in a generally horizontal orientation to allow for pen-based data input. In a second operative position, the display screen is required to be held at an angle relative to the horizontal to allow for data entry via the keyboard.
In one pen-based computing system, a tablet unit comprising a processing component and a display screen, and a base unit that houses the keyboard are permanently secured together via a hinge. The display screen may be operated like a conventional laptop screen if a keyboard is to be used. Alternatively, the display screen may be rotated 180 degrees and pivoted towards the base unit so that an underside thereof rests on the base unit, in which position the pen may be used for data entry.
However, this system requires the tablet unit and the base unit to be permanently secured together. Thus, the base unit may not be separated from the tablet unit, for example, when only the tablet unit is required during pen-based data entry. This is undesirable since the presence of the base unit makes the system unnecessarily bulky if only the tablet unit is being used during pen-based data entry.